I Try
by SolVermell
Summary: Por más que trata de decir adiós, por más que trata de alejarse, por más que trata de esconderlo, el mundo de Teresa Lisbon se desmorona cuando él no está cerca.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, así como tampoco la letra de la canción en la que está inspirada, _I Try,_ que canta Macy Gray y que compuso ella misma junto con Jeremy Ruzumna, Jinsoo Lim, David Wilder hace ya como ¡15 años!

**A/N: **Este fanfic participó en el Challenge 3/2011 de "The Mentalist: Foro en Español". Ojalá les guste y me compartan sus comentarios.

**I Try**

Terminaba un día más de trabajo en el CBI para la agente Teresa Lisbon. El papeleo de rutina y un par de interrogatorios la habían tenido ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que ahora se estaba dando un tiempo para relajarse antes de irse a casa. Por alguna razón, siempre se había sentido más a gusto en su pequeña oficina que en su departamento, y en este momento, cuando ya sólo quedaba ella en aquel lugar, se sentía mucho mejor.

Mientras se servía un poco del tequila que guardaba en su cajón, abrió el reproductor de música de su computadora, le dió play y se sentó en el sofá que el consultor estrella de la división recientemente le había regalado. En ese momento empezaron a sonar las notas de una de sus canciones favoritas.

_Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop _

Con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, Teresa se puso a pensar en como habían cambiado las cosas desde que Jane fue asignado para trabajar con ella. Hasta aquel momento, sus actividades se habían desarrollado bastante tranquilamente, más allá de los criminales violentos y trastornados con los que tenía que lidiar en su día a día. Pero después de la inclusión de Patrick en el equipo, nada había sido igual. Desde ese día, Lisbon tuvo que acostumbrarse a sus juegos y trucos, los cuales la mayoría de las veces le producían una gran preocupación y, en ocasiones, hasta miedo.

Y aunque poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a esto, no dejaba de preguntarse si algún día Jane dejaría de comportarse así, y hasta dónde llegarían sus límites...si es que los tenía.

_I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together  
But we're not _

Mientras la música continuaba en el fondo, Teresa pensó que ya era hora de marcharse y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para recoger sus cosas, vio asomarse por su puerta al hombre en el que estaba pensando.

-Jane, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no había nadie más en la oficina. Todo estaba apagado.

-Bueno, ya sabes que a mi me gusta relajarme por ahí en silencio. Y yo también creí que estaba solo. Pero recién me dí cuenta que seguías aquí. Al destino le gusta juntarnos porque al parecer somos los únicos sin vida social por aquí.

Lisbon sonrió. A menudo se preguntaba si no era el destino el que había llevado a Patrick Jane al CBI a trabajar junto a ella. A pesar de todos los males que le había traído, también había aprendido mucho, sobre todo de ella misma. De cómo reaccionar en ciertas situaciones. De sus propias fortalezas y debilidades. Además, se complementaban muy bien como equipo. Habían logrado resolver bastantes casos usando cada uno sus habilidades. Eran la pareja perfecta...a nivel laboral. Pero ¿acaso sólo serían una pareja perfecta a nivel laboral? ¿Y a nivel personal, acaso deberían estar juntos? Lisbon se sorprendió por estar teniendo esa clase de ideas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Eran sólo colegas y nada más.

-¿Por qué pusiste esa cara, Lisbon? ¿En qué estás pensando? -Jane había notado que su compañera se sentía un poco incómoda.

_I play it off but I'm dreamin of you  
I'll keep it cool but I'm feigning. _

-Bueno ¿qué no se supone que tú eres el mentalista? Tú tendrías que saber en qué estoy pensando, ¿no crees?- bromeó Lisbon tratando de aligerar el momento, pero la realidad era que su mente había empezado a llenarse de pensamientos que ella intentaba bloquear desde hacía algún tiempo. Al ver frente a ella a Jane no podía evitar soñar con cómo serían las cosas si tuvieran una relación más allá del trabajo. ¡Teresa, por favor! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!- se dijo a sí misma.

-Lisbon, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo extraña- preguntó Jane de nuevo, con cierta preocupación.

-Por Dios, Jane. Por supuesto que estoy bien. Yo SIEMPRE estoy bien. Quizás sea el cansancio. El día estuvo muy pesado- volvió a mentir Lisbon tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, distraída con algunos papeles que estaba archivando, pero la verdad es que ahora ya no podía detener sus pensamientos.

_I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near _

-Ok. ¿Sabes qué Lisbon? Yo también estoy cansado, así que me despido. Y tú también deberías irte ya a descansar- le dijo, mirándola extrañado por su comportamiento.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, sino que terminó de guardar sus cosas, pero al tratar de despedirse empezó a balbucear, mientras Jane la veía incrédulo: -Bueno...este...yo...ya...este...que te vaya...yo...eh...no...-. Finalmente, tragó saliva y logró que de sus labios saliera un casi inaudible: Adios, Jane. Que descanses.

Después de esto, salió por la puerta y por un momento volteó para hacer una seña de despedida, pero al hacerlo, estuvo a punto de chocar con una de las paredes de las oficinas contiguas, por lo que Jane le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

Ella con la mirada fija hacia el frente, y llena de vergüenza, hizo un ademán como de no darle importancia al asunto, y desapareció por el fondo del pasillo. Mientras, Jane tuvo que hacerse cargo de apagar la computadora y la luz que la agente había dejado prendidas por salir tan deprisa. Cuando cerraba la puerta, el consultor se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Qué le pasaba a Lisbon? Nunca la había visto actuar así.

En aquel momento en el estacionamiento, Lisbon se apresuró a subirse a su auto, sin dejar de pensar en el rídiculo que acaba de hacer. Era de suponerse que Jane se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ella misma se lo acaba de decir: "Tú tendrías que saber en qué estoy pensando". Él era el experto y ella había sido demasiado obvia. Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, arrancó el motor y se puso en marcha hacia su casa.

_I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love _

A la mañana siguiente, Teresa llegó aparentemente más tranquila al trabajo. Revisó algunos pendientes con Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt e hizo algunas llamadas. Al parecer los criminales habían dado una tregua porque no se veía ningún caso que investigar en el campo por el momento. El ambiente se sentía bastante agradable, por lo que Lisbon cerró su puerta y trató de relajarse un rato cerrando los ojos y escuchando una canción, que resultó ser la misma que había tocado la noche anterior.

Pero al tratar de poner su mente en blanco, lo único que pasó fue que los pensamientos que había bloqueado volvieran a la superficie, por lo que Lisbon volvió a sentirse angustiada, por más que trató de repetirse una y otra vez: "Sólo somos y seremos compañeros de trabajo. NADA MÁS".

_I may seem alright and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front, just a front. _

En esas estaba, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. "¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Patrick al otro lado.

Lisbon abandonó su sillón y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. -¿Qué pasa, Jane?

-Bueno, primero que nada quería saber cómo seguías. Ayer te veías muy rara. No eras tú.

-Sí, como te dije, me sentía muy cansada, pero ya dormí bien así que aquí estoy otra vez, como siempre- contestó sin dejar de sonreir.

-Qué bien. Bueno, y lo otro es que quería avisarte que me tomaré las dos semanas de vacaciones que me corresponden, aprovechando que no hay mucho trabajo, digo, si no te importa.

La sonrisa de Lisbon no podía ser más grande: -Por supuesto que no me importa. Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Te lo mereces- aunque por dentro no podía sentirse más triste con la perspectiva de dejar de verlo, aunque fueran sólo dos semanas.

_My world crumbles when you are not near _

-Pues realmente no es el tiempo que yo quiera, son 2 semanas, si por mi fuera me tomaría el año completo-. Jane bromeó, aunque notó cierta desilusión en el rostro de su colega: -Pero ¿estás segura, Lisbon? Digo, si necesitas que me quede pues puedo tomar esos días en otro momento.

Claro que no estaba segura. Cómo iba a estar segura de dejar ir por 2 semanas a Jane, si lo necesitaba cerca para sentirse bien. Pero aún así, no podía retenerlo. Según recordaba, Jane prácticamente nunca había tomado vacaciones. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Trató de parecer lo más sincera posible: -No, Jane. Vete. Disfruta tus vacaciones y descansa.

-Está bien. Lo haré. Gracias-.

_Here is my confession  
May I be your possesion  
Boy I need your touch  
Your love kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny _

Cuando Patrick estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, Lisbon se dio cuenta que ya no podía quedarse callada.

-Jane. Espera. Necesito confesarte algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Confesarme qué? ¿Qué pecado cometiste?- dijo con su habitual sentido del humor, y ella no pudo evitar sonreir, esta vez sinceramente.

Teresa tomó aire: -Jane, yo...yo...ya no puedo más. Tengo que decírtelo. Es que...sé que no te va a importar pero...no te vayas...yo...te necesito. Te necesito cerca de mí y no puedo soportar la idea de que te vayas, aunque 2 semanas realmente no es mucho tiempo, pero...quiero estar contigo. Te juro que traté con todas mis fuerzas de suprimir este sentimiento, porque yo sé que tú no...

La joven no pudo terminar la frase porque Patrick se le acercó y con un beso suave le impidió seguir hablando. Después de que separaron sus labios, mientras ella lo veía pasmada, Jane le dijo: - Tú no sabes nada, Lisbon. Y ya no trates más de negarlo porque es inútil-. Volvieron a besarse, mientras en el fondo se apagaba la voz de Macy Gray.

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near..._


End file.
